Power hand saws including saber saw and jig saw are in common usage for certain types of wood work. In some instances, however, bench work is required and the hand saw is unusable for such purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,097 issued to Frank Ruschke on Mar. 26, 1927 discloses a portable, power driven saw which is adaptable for bench use by attaching a work table thereto inverting the hand saw so that the work rests on the work table, and securely holding the saw in position by means of a clamp which is fixed to a bench or the like.
Ruschke does not, however, disclose any work hold-down means for bench use as is conventional with bench saws, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,654,405 issued to Buford W. Hulfish on Oct. 6, 1953 and 2,764,189 issued to John E. Haydon on Sept. 25, 1956. Ruschke further does not disclose any means for shielding the operator from injury when the saw is in the inverted position for bench use. Ruschke further discloses a power saw of a particular design in order to permit clamping thereof for bench use.